


our hands are intertwined so naturally

by sabotenworld



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabotenworld/pseuds/sabotenworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan is sweet and Jun can’t help but hope. v v short fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our hands are intertwined so naturally

**Author's Note:**

> From an anon's request on Tumblr. Anon wanted Junhan being sweet, but this is somewhat angsty lol. The title is from Kana Nishino's song "Talk to Me", it was also kind of inspired by that song.

Jeonghan would always go out of his way to do things for him: things like giving him back massages when his body aches from hours of dance practice and helping him sort out his thoughts into properly-formed Korean sentences.

Junhui tries to do things for Jeonghan in return. He tries to fix Jeonghan’s hair when there are some strands that cover his face, and brings him water when Jeonghan eats the spicy food he can’t stand.

Then there are the little touches that Jeonghan gives him, like the hugs and Jeonghan putting his arm around his shoulder.

He even holds Junhui’s hand sometimes. The way their fingers intertwine feels natural, and Junhui can’t help but hope.

“Can I ask you something?”

They’re huddled together on the couch, everyone else fast asleep. Junhui’s pretty sure Jeonghan can hear his heartbeat racing, as Jeonghan’s ear is pressed against his chest, Jeonghan’s arms around his middle and one of Junhui’s hands on Jeonghan’s shoulder, playing with the ends of the other’s long hair.  
  
“Yeah?”

Junhui stills his hand on Jeonghan’s shoulder. “What does this mean?” he asks quietly.

“What does what mean?”

“This. Us.”

Jeonghan pulls away and looks him in the eye, and it makes Junhui feel that whatever the special connection they have is, it might be gone after this.

“What do you want it to mean?” Jeonghan asks just as quietly.

“I…” Junhui sighs. It was now or never. “I just hope that the reason you do all these things to make me feel special, is because I really am special to you.”

Jeonghan is quiet for a moment and Junhui can’t look at him, afraid of what kind of expression he’ll see on Jeonghan’s face.

But Jeonghan just shrugs and puts his arms back around Junhui, burying his face against his chest.

“I’m glad you understood, Jun.”


End file.
